The Question
by Emworm
Summary: Rachel White gets asked the question she has waited her whole life for.


**For Nat and all my other Something Borrowed ladies. I do not own Something Borrowed or pretend to be anywhere near as good as the genius Emily Giffin. **

The Question

Dexter and I had been dating for over a year. We'd moved in together, bought furniture and talked endlessly about the six years we'd wasted being in love and not having the courage to say it. It was on one of these chilly New-York evenings while wrapped in his embrace after some leisurely love-making to the sound of Springsteen that the question was posed.

"Rach?"

"Dex?"

"I love you so much you know that?" I tilt my head to look at him fully before playfully jabbing him in the ribs. Of course I knew. After all we'd been through Law School, Darcy, Parents (Who for the record fell in love with him as quickly as I did despite some initial trepidation). Of course I knew how could I not? I kept my thoughts together in one sassy rebuttal.

"Why, Mr Thaler? Are you going soft in your old age?"

He just laughs and kisses me fiercely.

"Old age huh!" "I'll give you old age! C'mere!" Damn it! Before I can even attempt to flee he's grabbing me and tickling me within an inch of my life.

"DEX! Sstop Stop that tickles."

He turns my body gently and we tumble of course I naturally end up flat on my back, his handsome form looming over me.

He goes to strike again but, stops bending down to give me the softest of kisses.

"Rachel." His tone is tender but, I know what he's saying.

"I love you too Dexter so much I can barely breathe I want this. I want you. I love you."

"You have me Rachel, you've always had me from the day we met in TORTS Class." Even after a steady first year of dating my heart still skips several beats to know that Dexter loved me so many years ago and I being the wallflower,b didn't see it until six years and several drinks later when he was making out with me in the back of a cab. The affair that ended my friendship with Darcy and lost me several other friends could have been avoided. But, as Hillary says: "Hind-sight's a Bitch."

I snap out of my self-analysing daze to notice Dexter's toned body retrieving the Cinnamon Altoid tin from the bedside table. Unusually, he passes me the tin first this is odd as I always let him open it and we split the booty between us. Still, I smile and take the tin from his smooth fingers. He is nervous. Why is he nervous and why does this Altoid tin feel heavier than normal?

And then the thought that I had not dared think came into sharp focus. NO! He couldn't be? This couldn't be? HOLY SHIT. He was!

"Dexter." I breathe heavily looking deep into him. He's holding my right hand gently as my left gently opens the lid to reveal a Diamond Engagement Ring.

"Holy Shit. Is that what I think it is?"

He laughs and gently takes the very real ring from the tin.

"You mean is this the very expensive ring I've been hiding for the past six weeks trying to find the perfect moment to propose?"

I'm speechless.

He's already on both knees. The fact that he's naked and I am in my sexiest underwear is a sacred detail that will just stay between us. Between me and my… It's too late. I have already heard myself say the words.

"Rachel Jane White. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Now or never Rachel.

"Rachel I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you…" He begins but, his words are smothered by my kiss. By my answer.

"_Yes_._"_ I whisper. "Yes, YES YES!" "I'll Marry You. I'll Marry You Dexter". Tears are welling in my eyes as he slides the silver band on my left finger.

"God Rachel ! I LOVE YOU.' He smothers me in kisses and we make love three times within the first two hours of his proposal. The people I had imagined I would call immediately after Mom, Ethan, Hilary and perhaps in another life Darcy are all pushed aside as I sleepily lie in Dexter's arms while he spoons my skin.

"So, wonderful fiancé of mine when would you like to relinquish your freedom in order to spend the rest of your life with a now penniless teacher?"

"Hmm." I pretend to be in deep thought.

"The Fourth of July sounds good." I suggest before he takes me to heaven again and again.


End file.
